Naruto The Marksman
by XxTheFallenxX1
Summary: Sasuke's pride and joy is his newly bouoght WE Glock 17 Generation 3 Gas Blow Back pistol. As he sits admiring it in what seems to be a perfect day he is interrupted by Naruto. Naruto then finds himself in an opportunity he cannot refuse...


Sasuke sat at the coffee table peering down at the disassembled pieces of cold metal and polymer plastic which lay before him. His pride and joy. His baby. His most ingenious way in getting rid of Naruto whenever the blond haired fool got on his nerves. It had taken Sasuke under a minute to disassemble his Gen3 Glock17 airsoft pistol. A gun of which had cost him half of his weeks wages from work. He felt a sense of pride and accomplishment as he looked down at the various mechanical sections. Staring in awe at the sheer simplicity of it all. Wondering how a couple pieces of mere plastic and metal could form a weapon capable of sending plastic pellets soaring through the air at a staggering speed of over three hundred feet per second.

Sasuke cracked his neck. Looked at the clock and as it struck a perfect minute his hands sprung towards the pistol, inserting the inner barrel into the slide, the slide onto the slide rails and then racking the slide back to lock it into place once more and then finally placing it back down on the table. He looked at the clock. Seventeen seconds. His fastest time yet. Sasuke cracked a devilish smile. There was something about playing with weapons that Sasuke found soothing. Or as others would call it, unnerving. Sasuke had been playing with toy guns since he was a young boy. Always dreaming of the day where he finally owned his very own hand gun or rifle. Being able to step out into his back garden and let off a few rounds at a line of tin cans or even scare off the odd stray cat or two. Maybe even pull a few pranks on Naruto if the opportunity arose. Now. He finally owned one. A WE Glock17 Gen3 to be precise. Not exactly the most exciting handgun on the market and by far not the most powerful. But for Sasuke's financial capabilities it was the best one he could afford. And The best is what he saw it as. Although this was not an official fire arm, merely a sports weapon designed to re-enact battles with groups of other airsofters. It was, in Sasuke's eyes, perfect. He loved the touch of the cold metal as he ran his hands along the slide, the feel of the grip on his hands.

Sasuke sat there admiring the pistol on the table. Faintly aware of the music in the background and the sound of the traffic beyond his apartment window. At this moment Sasuke thought that there could be nothing that could break his peace and quiet…Until now.

Sasuke's apartment door slammed shut and a loud, brash voice bellowed through the hallway.  
"Hey Sasuke you home!" chanted Naruto

_Oh great_. Thought Sasuke. Sasuke began to tidy up the packaging for the pistol and place it underneath the sofa, hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice but Sasuke's timing was too slow. Naruto poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder and questioned.

"What's that…Got yourself a new toy?"

_Dammit_. Thought Sasuke. He breathed a heavy sight and placed fully packaged gun back on the table. Naruto slumped himself down on the chair opposite Sasuke and ungraciously placed his feet on Sasuke's coffee table.

"Are you not meant to be at work today?" Asked Sasuke in a less than pleased tone.

"Mm. Get this. Some kid came into the centre today and was sick everywhere. Whole place got shut down and all the part time staff got told to go home…so I have the day off." Chirped Naruto as he beamed a smile. Naruto looked around Sasuke's apartment for a while before saying

"Thought you were heading out with your brother tonight…some sort of big family gathering or something like that?"

Sasuke sat back on the sofa before looking at his smartly yet causally dressed friend.  
"That's not until tonight. And its not just some family gathering you idiot it's my dads fiftieth birthday. We're all going out for dinner and then heading to some man's club for drinks."

Naruto laughed but came to a sudden stop once he saw the look on Sasuke's face. He looked toward the coffee table and to the box sitting in the middle before piping up  
"So are you gonna tell me what that is or what?"

Sasuke sighed and picked up the box, opened the lid and pulled out the pistol before laying it on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto yelped and scrambled to the floor curling himself up into as small a ball as possible.

Sasuke chuckled to himself feeling a sense of pride in the fact that the mere sight of a gun, even if Naruto didn't realise it was a fake, would send him cowering to the floor in fear. Sasuke waited for a moment or two before the comic effect of his revelation had worn off before taunting Naruto.

"Get up idiot it's not real." Naruto got to his feet and sheepishly regained his place on the chair before stuttering.  
"I-it's not?. But it looks real."  
Sasuke smirked and replied.  
"nah idiot. See its made of plastic and metal" as he tapped the bottom half of the frame.  
Naruto looked at the gun for a moment before bursting to life.  
"WOW that's awesome Sasuke. Gimme a shot, go on please" He said excitedly as his body jumped up and down with excitement and a smile spread across his face.

Sasuke looked at him stunned for a moment before laughing  
"Are you kidding me. Have you any idea how dangerous one of these things can be Naruto. This thing shoots a 0.2 gram BB pellet at a speed of over three hundred feet per second. The range of this thing without losing it's accuracy is over a hundred metres. !"

Naruto looked at Sasuke Blankly before saying  
"Do you honestly think that by telling me that you are going to have any effect other than making me want to try it out even more?. Oh go on Sasuke please I promise ill be responsible with it go on you can trust me"

"Yeah trust you to do something stupid that is" muttered Sasuke as he began putting the pistol back in it's box  
"Hey whats that supposed to mean?" Yelled Naruto in an offended tone.

"Naruto…what happened when you tried the shooting range at the fair last year?" Queried Sasuke.  
"I shot all five targets" Relied Naruto, not seeing where Sasuke's question was leading  
"And what happened with the sixth shot you were given by the stall owner?" Pressed Sasuke  
Naruto bowed his head sheepishly before answering in a quiet voice  
"I may have shot the stall owner…But in my defence I got cramp in my finger causing me to unintentionally pull the trigger"  
Sasuke shook his head before muttering  
"No Naruto you got impatient and weren't paying attention to the fact that the stall owner hadn't gotten out of the way yet and you fired the gun causing the pellet to hit him in the back of the head causing a wound in his head which needed stitches….three to be precise"  
Naruto folded his arms in a huff before rasping his reply  
"Yeah well shut up ok Sasuke I stand by my story"

Sasuke chuckled to himself before putting the boxed gun back under the sofa and standing up.  
"Look…I need to start getting ready for tonight, I'm heading for a shower. Can I trust you to entertain yourself whilst im away and not cause trouble?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged  
"Yeah I suppose. Not like im gonna do anything except sit here and eat your food like I always do"  
Sasuke headed towards the bathroom in full expectance of Naruto to honour his words and not cause trouble as he was oh so famous for doing so. He headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Meanwhile, back in the living room Naruto had been sitting patiently waiting for the sound of the shower to fill the apartment. His gaze darting from the box underneath the sofa to the bathroom door. When he reached a conclusion that Sasuke would not be venturing back into the main areas of the apartment he slowly and silently crept forward and picked up the box. He sat himself back down with a suspicious grin on his face before saying to himself  
"I don't t see what all the fuss is about. It's not like history is going to repeat itself. Besides im more responsible now than I was back then I think I know how to handle a toy gun" And with that Naruto took the gun out of the box along with the magazine which Sasuke had stupidly left loaded with twenty five plastic BB's. Naturo stared in awe at the weapon. He had never seen one like this before. He inserted the magazine, making as little noise as possible so not to give himself away.  
"Now normally you do something to load the first round….what was it they did in the movies…ah yes now I remember." He asked himself before placing his hand on the metal slide and racking it back and releasing it sending the first ball of potential destruction into the barrel.  
A wave of excitement and unnerving filled Naruto at the sound of the slide moving back into place. He placed his finger softly on the trigger and panicked as it set off the hammer causing the gun to fire.

He had misjudged the strength of his finger against the trigger, and now he had accidentally fired a potentially dangerous weapon. The were was a loud crack as the gun fired and a shattering of glass was heard from the other side of the room. The resulting panic caused Naruto's grip on the trigger to tighten sending multiple more shots firing across the room colliding with various items in Sasuke's apartment. Naruto dropped the gun, ran to the breakfast bar at the other end of the living room and stood, staring at the flat looking for the damage he had caused, all at the same time hoping it would be nothing too noticeable.

Naruto was wrong. So wrong. As his eyes skimmed across the apartment Naruto noticed a broken picture frame of Sasuke and Itachi in arms holding medals from one of their local sporting contests, a crack in the screen of Sasuke's prized television, several dents in the window frame and worst of all by any measure…a puncture in the canvased family photography Sasuke had in display above the fireplace. He was doomed. There was nothing he could do. Sasuke would see all of this, because of course Sasuke saw everything no matter how obvious it was. Naruto began to wonder how badly Sasuke would yell at him, what Sasuke would do to Naruto if, no _When _he found out. Naruto stopped for a moment. Thought to himself. He had ot conceal the most obvious bit of evidence, the gun. He ran over. Removed the guns magazine and refilled it before putting both it and the gun separately back in the box before closing the lid and placing it back underneath the sofa where Sasuke had originally planned on hiding it from Naruto. The next plan of action was to either get out of the apartment or sit and wait for Sasuke to get out of the shower and discover what he had done….what was he thinking. Of course he was going to get the hell out of there.

And with that Naruto sprang to his feet and tip toed to the bathroom door before pressing his ear to the wood listening for the sound of the water running in the shower. All clear. And with that Naruto slowly moved toward the front door. Opening it quietly and slipping out before gently closing it behind him again and Sprinting down the stairs and as far away as possible from the building.

Minutes went by before Sasuke had ventured out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand as he dried his hair.  
"Hope you haven't eaten all of my food Naruto as I need to eat this week…." Silence protruded from the apartment.  
"Naruto?" called out Sasuke as he made his way to the living room  
As he reached the doorway he looked into the living room to see the damage left behind by Naruto's mischief, his jaw hit the floor as he scanned the room taking in the various damages.  
Sasuke stuttered to himself asking what had happened…and then it hit him…just as it had hit Sasuke's various belongings.  
"NARUTO!" Roared Sasuke as his hands came to the sides of his head in disbelief and anger.


End file.
